November 14
'' premieres.]] ]] Theatrical releases Feature Films *1962 - In Search of the Castaways premieres in London, England. *1997 - The Little Mermaid (reissue) *1998 - A Bug's Life premieres at the El Capitan Theater in Hollywood, California. Shorts *1927 - The Ocean Hop *1936 - Mother Pluto *1941 - The Art of Skiing '' *1947 - ''Mail Dog Television *1955 - The Mickey Mouse Club airs on ABC. Today is "Fun With Music Day". *1956 - "Along the Oregon Trail", part of Disneyland, premieres on ABC. *1957 - The Zorro episode "Zorro Saves a Friend" premieres on ABC. *1989 - The DuckTales episode "The Bride Wore Stripes" and the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "Normie's Science Project" premiere in syndication. *1992 **The Goof Troop episode "Goofin' Up the Social Ladder" premieres on ABC. **''The Little Mermaid'' premieres on CBS with the episode "Red". *1994 - The Aladdin episode "Shadow of a Doubt" premieres in syndication. *1996 - The Quack Pack episode "Nosy Neighbors" premieres in syndication. *1997 **The 101 Dalmatians: The Series episode "Poison Ivy/Twelve Angry Pups" premieres in syndication. **The Bill Nye the Science Guy episode "Life Cycles" premieres in syndication. **The Bear in the Big Blue House episode "Spring Fever" premieres on Playhouse Disney. *1998 - The Disney's Doug episode "Quailman and the Annoying S.T.U.A.R.T.", the Recess episode "Operation Stuart/Pharaoh Bob", the Pepper Ann episode "Presenting Stewart Waldinger/Pepper Ann's Life in a Nutshell", and the Hercules episode "Hercules and the Poseidon's Cup Adventure" premiere on ABC. *1999 - The Recess episode "Mikey's Pants/Here Comes Mr. Perfect" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2000 - The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode "Revenge of the Monsters" premieres on UPN and in syndication. *2003 **''The Weekenders'' episode "Radio Free Carver/Dinner Party" premieres on Toon Disney. **''Kim Possible'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles/Day of the Snowmen". **''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' premieres on Disney Channel with the episode "Sprout". *2005 - Little Einsteins premieres on Playhouse Disney with the episode "Annie's Solo Mission". *2010 - The Shake It Up episode "Meatball It Up" premieres on Disney Channel. Music *2000 - The Emperor's New Groove (Soundtrack) VHS & DVD releases *2000 - Fantasia 2000 and Fantasia: Special 60th Anniversary Edition *2006 - Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Volume 1, DuckTales: Volume 2, Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Volume 2, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey Saves Santa and Other Mouseketales, and Home Improvement: The Complete Fifth Season (Touchstone Television) Books *2005 - Disney 5-Minute Stories: Friendship People Births *1915 - Martha Tilton (singer and actress) *1921 - Brian Keith (actor) *1949 - Phil Baron (voice actor, puppeteer, musician, songwriter, and cantor) *1950 - Roger Birnbaum (film producer) *1952 **Bill Farmer (voice actor and comedian) **Maggie Roswell (actress, voice actress, writer, and producer) *1959 - Paul McGann (actor) *1961 - D.B. Sweeney (actor voice actor) *1962 **Harland Williams (actor, voice actor, comedian, author, artist, musician, and radio personality) **Laura San Giacomo (actress and voice actor) *1964 - Patrick Warburton (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *1972 - Josh Duhamel (actor, voice actor, and model) *1973 **Dana Snyder (actor, stand-up comedian, producer, and voice artist) **Mikey Kelley (voice actor) Category:Days in Disney history